Flying Aginst the Wind-a destiel fanfic
by MoriartytheDalek
Summary: When Castiel disappears off the face of the earth, Dean goes looking for him. After 6 months of searching, they finnaly get close. Will Dean and Castiel have a happy ending? Or will fate just take it's course? Ratetd T plus for character death and language. Please make any comments you feel nessacary. Unbeta'd, so any and all mistaked are my own.


Intro: 2015, February

The caves at Wind Beach were deeper than any others in the world. Carved by the eons of wind that had buffeted this cliffs, they stretched miles into the earth, vast worm tunnels in which, over time, had offered shelter to both man…and others. Swallows and shifters, wolves and wendigos, vampire bats and vampires, lizards and leviathan. The Wind Caves offered a refuge to both men and monsters alike. But, despite this cohabitation, the caves were a place of silence, or recluse. Oh, monsters did meet, and on occasion they would pick fights, but more often than not, both would freeze, stare, and back away; creating and holding an uneasy peace, held together by the mutual desire of both creatures to live in the quiet, away from the mess and struggle of the outside world. A silence, preserved by fear.

So when one lonely angel, with too much heart and a love for humanity sought out the caves, the creatures parted, the quiet unbroken, and the angel disappeared from the noise of the world, into the silence.

Chapter One: 2015, september

For Dean Winchester, the problem had never been when to get out of bed; it was how long it took to reach for the next bottle. With bleary eyes and a pounding head from the night before, he sat up on the sleezy $60 dollar motel room bed, and yawned. How much longer could this go on? He wondered, then lay back again, looked to his left, and chuckled.

"Good mornin' Sammy."

Sam glanced disdainfully down at his brother.

"It's three in the afternoon, Dean."

Pushing back the plastic wool blanket, dean shrugged.

"So?"

"Dean, you've been drinking yourself stoned every night for the past three months. You're clearly not okay."

"I'm fine, Sammy."

Dean pulled his worn brown-leather jacket over his shoulders, and then walked over to sammy's desk by the window.

"What have you dug up so far on these killings?"

"Dean-"

Taking the laptop out of Sam's hands, he scrolled through the open pages.

"You said that part of the vics brains were missing? So we're thinking Kitsune? Who knows," Dean said, smirking at Sam, "We might find you another girlfriend."

Sam snatched the laptop back from his older brother.

"Yeah, probably, seeing as it was the area of the brain that contains the pituitary gland, but Dean, we need to talk about this-"

"This isn't about Cas, Sam."

"Then what is it Dean? Every night since we gave up the search has been the same; you drink until you cant walk straight and then I bring you back to the motel or impala or wherever the hell were staying and you pass out until the next afternoon! If this isn't related to Cas then what the hell could it be?"

"I'm just tired, Sammy, I-"

"would you cut it with the bullcrap Dean? You are _clearly _not okay, if you would just talk to me-"

Dean turned back to the laptop, staring at the pages of information layed out on the screen.

"So where do you think that it's hiding then?"

"Dean, if you would just-"

Dean slammed his hand down on the table.

"Just what Sam? We're trying to save lives, we're trying to kill this thing before it kills again, and you want to talk about my feelings? I'm over with Cas, sam; done with him. So if we could FOCUS ON THE CASE MAYBE WE COULD GET SOMEWHERE!"

Sammy looked hurt, and Dean felt a twinge of guilt at that, but there was nothing to be done about it. He was NOT talking about his feelings to anyone. Better to bury them inside them feel them and have them destroy your life. Pretending to be fine had always worked in the past; why not now?

"Fine then, Dean."

Sam took the laptop, and clicked to the page containing the information of the first vic. She was a pretty girl, with mid-length dark brown hair, large eyes, and a small mouth. She looked like someone Dean would have chatted up at a bar, given the chance.

"Here, Allicia Carlson; twenty-one years old, known as 'Ally' to her friends, went missing about three weeks ago. Her sister, Vanessa, said that the last thing Ally said to her was that she was going to explore some of the old caves down by the beach."

Dean was startled. "How did you know what her sister said?"

Sam sighed deeply.

"Because I talked to her, Dean. And to all the other close relatives of the past four victims, while you were asleep on the bed, looking like a vamp had knocked you out cold."

"Any link between them?" It was easier to ignore Sammy's jibe than confront it. Not when Sammy was so pleasantly going along with Dean's excuses.

"All four of them said that they were going to the caves for some reason, and all four were found on the beach in the general vicinity of the caves."

"Well then," Dean supplied, standing up to grab Baby's keys, "lets go kill this son of a bitch."


End file.
